


Her Sleeping Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: Peggy comes home to find Angie is not back yet, she finds her asleep at work after a long day... She takes her back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sleeping Beauty

“Angie, I’m home,” Peggy called as she walked through the doors, shrugging off her coat and shoes. The house was surprisingly quiet. Normally when Peggy got home at a reasonable hour, by which she meant before eleven, Angie would be playing the radio or going over lines loudly in the front parlor. It surprised her even more when there was no reaction to her arrival at the house, but perhaps Angie had gone to sleep early.

Part of Peggy was disappointed, but she reminded herself that it wasn’t the waitress’s job to stay up for her. Besides, the other part of her was just thrilled to crawl into bed besides the sleeping woman and let the stress of the day wash away. Listening to Angie’s breathing always helped pull her into sleep.

However, the young woman wasn’t in their usual bedroom.

“Angie?” Peggy called again, wondering if she was talking to an empty house. None of the other bedrooms contained her lover, either. A small amount of panic started churning inside of Peggy’s stomach, but she pushed the feeling away and tried reasoning with herself. Angie had several friends in the city. It was completely possible that one of them asked her to go out with them, and in her excitement, Angie forgot to call. Or perhaps she was required to stay late at work again - after all, the automat had closed only thirty minutes ago. She could have been asked to stay and clean, and didn’t have the time to let Peggy know.

Deciding the second option was far more likely, Peggy decided to call the L&L. Angie had given it to her a long time ago, just on the off hand chance something came up and Peggy needed to get a hold of her straight away. Listening to the dial ring was incredibly taxing on the English woman’s nerves, despite her best attempts to reason with herself. By the time someone picked up, she was already going over what her next steps would be if they didn’t know where Angie was.

“L&L, Toby speaking,” a deep voice answered.

“This is Peggy Carter, Angie’s roommate. I was wondering if Angie is there?” Peggy was wrapping the cord of the phone around her finger nervously.

“Thank fucking god,” Toby exhaled loudly, taking Peggy aback. “Yeah, she’s here. I was wondering how I was gonna get her home.”

That certainly didn’t put her at ease. “Is everything alright? Was she hurt somehow?” Peggy was probably showing far too much interest for a simple roommate, but she couldn’t care less. Toby had seen her at the automat before and probably assumed they were just close friends, nothing to be suspicious about.

“Yeah, she’s fine, but in the way. Girl’s been sleeping like a rock for the last fifteen minutes. Would you mind coming over and picking her up? I’ve got some work to do in the office and don’t have the time to get her outta here.”

“Of course.” Peggy could feel the tension leave her body. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Alrighty. Listen, I’m gonna let her sleep until you get here. Last time I tried waking her up, she kicked me in her sleep.”

Peggy was all too familiar with Angie’s nighttime violence, although it only happened when she was particularly exhausted. “I understand. Thank you so much.”

“Sure thing,” Toby said before hanging up.

Rather than walk, Angie hailed a taxi and had the driver wait for her outside the automat while she collected her roommate. Toby was behind the counter when she walked in and pointed to a booth, a huge grin across his face.

“She’s over there. Really didn’t picture her to be the type to snore.” The man was clearly trying not to laugh, although Peggy would hardly blame him if he did. She nodded her thanks and walked over to the sleeping form.

“Angie, it’s time to go home,” she whispered, bending down and placing a hand on the other woman’s knee. When she showed no signs of waking up, Peggy nudged her gently a few times and raised her voice, but only slightly. She had learned that waking up Angie harshly would end poorly long ago. “Wake up, darling.”

Blue eyes fluttered open, still clouded from sleep. “Hi,” she mumbled groggily.

“Hi,” Peggy repeated.

“Geeze, this is embarrassin’, isn’t it?” She sat up and stretched, smiling sheepishly. “I can’t believe I fell asleep on the job.”

“It’s alright, love. Let’s just get you home. I’m sure the bed will be far more comfortable than this.”

Toby smiled at them on the way out, although Angie refused to meet his eyes, very, very embarrassed. That didn’t stop her from falling asleep again in the taxi, though. Her head rested on Peggy’s shoulders the whole way home and whenever Peggy noticed the driver wasn’t looking, she placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. When the taxi pulled up to the mansion, Peggy found she couldn’t wake up the sleeping girl, and resorted to carrying her bridal style into the house. The driver offered to help, but Peggy politely declined, secretly rejoicing in the moment.

Peggy brought her to the closest bedroom, stripped off her outer layers and shoes, and let her sleep. There was a slight amount of work Peggy needed to get done before she could join the girl in bed and so she quietly snuck out of the bedroom, whispering, “I love you,” before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!! I've actually stopped posting everything to my archive account (I'm seriously lazy), so if you want to read more, you're going to need to check out my tumblr account: rosebythesea.tumblr.com. Now I need to learn how to create one of those freaking pages so I can put all of my stuff into a nice folder and have things be easy to find  
> Liking, reblogging, and followers are ALWAYS appreciated. 
> 
> Would people like a multi-chapter fic? (That would be posted here, as well). Tell me your opinion on this.


End file.
